Fire & Ice
by tisatenn2005
Summary: Sequel to An Alternate Ending. Moving forward with the now Vampire Bella and her Imprint Jacob. What will happen as Bella comes into her powers. What if another wolf imprints on another Cullen. Who's wants Revenge for the death of Edward?
1. Chapter 1 Fire & Ice

**This is a sequel to my first fanfic An Alternate Ending. I wanted to move forward with Bella, and Jacob's story. I hope you love it as much as I do. **

**Remember I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own Twilight, or the characters Sadly.. : (**

**Reveiws will help me keep going, let me know if you love it or hate it.**

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

It has been more than a year since I had been changed. Things had changed along with me, I was no longer week and breakable. Instead I was strong and made of stone. I was with my Jacob now married and living in a place of our own on the Reservation. surprisingly enough the wolves had all supported my living there. Even the Elders had reluctantly managed to approve of a vampire living on the Res given that I was the Alphas Imprint. That was another shocker all on it's own. Jake had imprinted with me after I had become a vampire. According to the Elders, and Carlise after much research they had come to the conclusion that I was always Jake's imprint. The fact that I was only half of myself until I became a vampire seemed to have held off the imprinting.

Jake, I had stayed with the Cullen's for awhile as I learned everything about the new me from them, and now I was no longer a newborn, I guess I never really was. The hunger had been easier for me to handle than anyone expected. Possibly because of my adversion to blood in my human life. Maybe another quirk of being me. No one could say for sure, but I had learned quickly. Jasper, and I had become best friends while he taught me everything he knew. Alice was so happy now that I was one of them, their sister by vampirazation as she liked to call it. Jacob and well the pack since they were never far from their Alpha had stayed with the Cullen's while I learned everything. That had been entertaining to say the least, but now after all this time they had managed to become a family as well.

Esme, had mothered them to death and surprisingly since she was such a good cook the pack to her right away. They still cringed a little when they got to close to each other the smell, something I didnt have an issue with. My family was all together. I had been so happy when Esme had returned home to embrase me into this life. My only worry had been Emmetts reaction to everything that had happened with Rose, but I guess they hadn't been happy together for quiet sometime. Which was actually the reason Esme, and Emmett had gone to the Denali to begin with. Emmett had been served divorce papers from Rose. They had done all of this somehow without my knowledge while I was on Esme's Island.

Emmett had been so sad to know that Rosalie was gone, yet he didn't hold any hard feelings because he had the full story of what she had helped _him _do to me. I was later shocked to learn that Edward, and Rose had been closer than any of us knew. While they cleaned out Edwards old room they had found letters between the two. Shockingly, they had wanted to be together to take the precious baby as Rose called it and leave the family. More than anything it was hardest on Esme losing two children. She had mourned the loss of them, but with the pack now a part of their lifes tied in by me she had grown to mother them as well. It seemed somehow to fill the hole in her heart, having a large group of pup's as she called them to care for.

I focused back to what I was doing, I could smell my prey so I slowed stalking it. The cougar was large and even with my stealth, and being so quiet I could tell it sensed something. I stilled and held myself waiting, my patience allowing me to stand as still as stone. Finally the big cat seemed to be reassured it turned back to making it's way through the growth on the forest floor, allowing me to spring into action. I lept and wrapped both arms around its neck, with a quick snap it fell to the ground at my feet. Leaning down I drank deeply and quickly not allowing the blood to cool.

I prefered to kill my food quickly not wanting to cause it more suffering. I opened my mind and listened as I heard a howl, I laughed low my poor Jake couldn't help worrying even though now I was pretty much indistructable. Such is my life, ever the bullet proof/damsel in distress. I turned and ran back, as the trees screamed past me, my own speed causing the limps to bend as I sped past.

I pushed off the ground leaping into the trees then climbing higher, and higher until I was high enough now that I was in the sunlight above the tree line. I tilted my head back enjoying the warmth, watching the light sparkle off my skin as another howl this time more insistent split the calm. With a sigh I sprung, leaping from treetop to treetop. Loving the light feeling of flying as I spread the distance out between trees. Taking a zigzagging path practicing what Japser had taught me on how to cover my scent.

Stopping suddenly I listened again to the soft footfalls on the ground floor. Ah, yes there you are I thought to myself. Bending down, slowly without a single sound I moved down back under the trees hanging upside down my hair falling in my eyes I shook it back, until I could see what I was looking for. I sprang with my teeth bared going for the kill, landing on his back my teeth against his throat. My weight shook his frame ever so slightly as if a fly on his shoulder nothing more than an irratant.

JPOV

_Leah if you will go ahead, and take Jared and Paul with you and patrol the borders just check things out I am going to find my wayward wife. _I sent the message out as she replied in typical Leah fashion, _Really oh mighty alpha do you feel the need to drink her dinner and regurgitate it to her too? _

I ignored her, and the other laughs from Paul and Jared instead moving into the trees and howling out to her. I knew that she was safer than she had ever been as a human, I also knew that she needed to hunt. I just hated to be away from her even though things had been peaceful for a year now didn't mean that something wouldn't happen. I also feared that with my Bell's luck if something did happen she was sure to end up in the middle of it. With her luck there would be a forest fire started by a lightening bug getting over heated.

I ran into the trees following her scent until it suddenly disappeared, howling this time in frustration. I kept moving trying to find her smell again, without luck. Instead I stood still listening for her, ugh where was she? I howled again, waiting. This woman was sure to be the death of me. I smelled her scent just as I felt a small pressure on my back, and teeth at my neck.

I laughed when my Bell's sprang down in front of me smiling from ear to ear proudly claiming, "Your Dead Wolf Boy." She was getting good at that, it made me feel better that she was so stealthy. Her training with Jasper seemed to be paying off. I crouched low stalking her planning to show her who was boss. She giggled and the tinkling sound made me groan, it still amazed me that somehow after everything we had been through. I was able to imprint on her, but only after she had turned into one of the things I had hated most.

I watched as she lept back a few feet taking her own defensive stance. I waited taking my time as I stalked her watching her beautiful brown eyes as she planned her attack. Acting on instinct I charged her, she evaded me with a graceful side flip into the air. She landed so softly I had to look over my shoulder as I turned around to see where she had gone. Charging again, she decided to leap at me instead wrapping her arms around me slinging herself onto my back.

Instead of wrestling me to the ground as she normally would have, she leaned in and inhaled my scent lingering before sitting up. "Lets go home baby." She whispered into my ear and ruffled the hair on my head. I ran letting her ride me, it was one of her favorite things to do. I had asked her once why when she faster on her own. My Bell's had smiled, then explained that she had always wanted a pony. I had poked at her tickling her until she finally gave in saying she liked feeling my muscles move under her body. That it made her feel part of me as my wolf.

My beautiful wife, it was so amazing that everything had worked out this way. We would be here together like this forever. I had decided not long after Bell's had been turned that I would not stop phasing, the one thing I had hated most about my life had turned into my link to being with her forever. By staying a wolf, and acting as Alpha, also with the Cullen's having agreed to stay in contact often enough for my wolf to be needed. I was able to stay my age forever, never moving forward frozen in time with my ice queen for all of eternity

I smiled at the memory that pet name brought forth. It was of us being in bed on our honeymoon her chilled skin pressed against mine. She had been more beautiful than anything I had even seen laying under me her hair spilling across the pillow. Her pale skin glowing in the sunlight peaking into the window. She had looked up at me with so much love on her face that I had felt humbled to be with her. Then she had spoke, Jake you are so warm. She had purred under me. As I moved my body over hers rubbing myself against her. I had looked at her and said I am your fire you are my Ice, togther we make water. I had kissed her deep then and thrust into her as she moved against me perfectly molding her body to mine. "I can show you how water moves baby," she had said then moved herself around, molded to me just like water did to its surroundings. I moaned as she flowed with my body.


	2. Chapter 2 The Wrath Of Alice

**This is a sequel to my first fanfic An Alternate Ending. I wanted to move forward with Bella, and Jacob's story. I hope you love it as much as I do. **

**Remember I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own Twilight, or the characters Sadly.. : (**

**Reveiws will help me keep going, let me know if you love it or hate it.**

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

I rode on my wolf feeling very warrior princess coming out of the forest the mist swirling from the damp ground drying in the sunlight. I giggled which made Jake look up over his shoulder as I lifted my arms and pounded my chest. " I am Bell's Warrior Goddess here me roar... AWHOOOOO." I howled. I heard chuckling from the garage as Embry, and Quil walked around the corner taking in the spectical I was making of myself. I leaned down to kiss Jake on the head before taking off at lightening speed after the boys. The were already running in different directions splitting up to even their odds of escape.

"You dare laugh at me? Stupid little dogs, I will show you some respect." With that I lept my arms reaching out as I grabbed his shoulders. I was on top of Embry as his back hit the ground. I held him down both shoulders pinned to the dirt, sitting firmly on his legs. He struggled under me not holding back he managed to get loose. He lept and phased as Quil took advantage of my distraction pouncing on my back. He must have changed while I had tackled Embry. He threw his weight into me trying to knock me down, luckily I wasn't clumsy Bella anymore. Instead I lifted myself up, and reached my hands back behind me where his teeth were wrapped in my shirt. I grabbing him by his neck scruff and pulled him over my shouler lifting him up in the air holding for a second before tossing him down onto the ground.

When he landed the air gushed from his lungs, I spang forward with a flying elbow to his chest. Of course I landed with most my weight on the ground. I wasn't really trying to hurt him. I rolled away letting him move to his feet. I could see the frustration on his face, he hated to lose to me. This was as good a training for the boys as it was for me. Being able to safely learn how to fight a vampire was something these boys needed, and well me I was a willing punching bag. He growled again, leaping up to stand next to Embry and together they stalked me working now as a pack. Interesting I hadn't gotten to train against two of them at the same time yet.

I heard Jake, he had phased back into his own body, and yelling at the boys to stop now. He was worried, of course he was poor me I was sure to be the only vampire in history to break a nail. "Jake really this is good I should learn." I said not taking my eyes off the boys as the moved forward. Embry took my left, while Quil moved more forward not quiet on my right. I don't know how I could tell, but Embry was the one who would move on me first Quil was the distraction. I feigned to the right as if to take Quil on, just then Embry lept, I back flipped spinning my body in the air to land a few feet behind Embry's still turned back.

I heard Quil, as he moved on my right side racing forward at his full speed. I jumped again just as he was about to reach me causing him to collide with Embry. While they attempted to stand tangled together I charged my arms around Embrys neck with a tight squeeze to signal that I could have broken his neck. That was the rules if it was a clear shot that would mean that they could have been killed they had to play dead. He fell to the ground growling under his breathe. Then I made a quick lunge of my teeth at Quil snapping just a breathe from his neck. The boys stopped and shook their heads at me before phasing back. "Damn Bella you are one mean little vamp bitch." Came Embry's grumble.

I turned around to give them some privacy so they could get dressed. Catching Jake's look of fear I knew I had to say something. "I'm okay babe it was all in fun." I told him as I walked over and kissed his sunkissed skin. "Bells I wasnt worried about you for a change, I was shocked that you seemed to know every move they planned to make before they did it. Your as scary as the Pixie is when shes fighting the other Cullen's." He said it while shoving his hair behind his ears. It was getting long again hanging losely around his chin. I ignored his sillyness, and lept into his arms. "Have I told you today how sexy you are?" I asked as my lips moved down to his neck.

I bit him just a little and he groaned. He liked it when I did that. I was always careful not to break his skin. I knew that his blood would make me very ill if not kill me as it had the thing. Still sometimes I was so tempted, his scent when he was aroused his blood boiled making me want to taste all of him. I was never worried I would act on it, I didnt have any form of bloodlust where he or really any human was concerned. I just wanted to know what all of my Jake tasted like. I heard the theme song for Madonna's Material Girls playing and reached into my pocket.

I flipped open my phone with a pout about having to move away from Jacob's warm embrase. "You are really going to have to stop interupting me when I am trying to get some." I mockingly hissed at her causing a smile from Jake, and a giggle on the other end of the phone line. I tried to listen as she informed me that they were all going to be here in a few minutes to help get things ready for the bonfire tonight. It was hard to concentrate with Jacob's hands on my ass and his lips on my ear.I heard her say something about before the newest training session with the mutts. I knew she didn't mean it in a bad way so I let the comment slide. "See you when you get here." I said it with a gasp as Jake sucked on my neck.

Closing the phone I grabbed Jake's hand and rushed into the house, slamming the door and flipping the latch locked I ran us to our bedroom. He growled low when my lips met his. His hands finding my ass, and lifting me to straddle him as my back met the wall rattling the picture frames. "I thought Alice was on her way." He growled as his tongue trailed down my neck and over my shoulder where he had pulled my shirt down. "Stupid Pixie can wait." I moaned as he chuckled and his lips closed over my now naked breast.

After I was feeling throughly ravished by my wolf. I leaned over looking at Jake. I gasped when I watched the angry red claw marks on his shoulders fade to away to nothing. I kissed him there running my tongue over them allowing my own saliva to aid in his healing. "I'm sorry babe, I didnt mean to scratch you." "Don't apologize for getting carried away Bell's I love it when you lose yourself to me, besides my wolf really likes it." He growled low, his lips finding mine again.

I kissed him deeply our tongues dancing together. His body pressed against mine his growing arousal evident against my hip. I moaned into his mouth just as the sound of banging started. "Bella if you don't come out now we are going to come in there." It was Alice of course. "Go away." I shouted as Jakes lips moved away and his eyes sparkled with mischief at my whimper at the loss of his mouth. "Ok Bella you have to the count of three to get your shiney little butt out here or I send in the big guns." Alice shouted to me. Ughh I knew what that ment Emmett.. so I jumped up, throwing on my clothes just before I heard _three _the door opened. Jake was still in the bed a sheet covering his lower body.

I turned around to face the door as I fastened my jeans, I growled at Alice as she stood beside Emmett she was staring at Jake his dark skin stunning in contrast to the white sheet. "Really Bella how fortunate you are that I have Jasper, and your dog smells so badly." She said raising and eyebrow and giving a whistle at a now smiling Jake before she turned to look at me. I was going to scold her about oggling my man until I got a good look at her face. She was staring at me open mouthed. I looked down at myself to see that I had completly ruined my clothes earlier with my little wrestling match. I was covered in mud and dirt, with large holes in my jeans and the back of my shirt.

"Alice I.." I started but she just raised up one small hand. "I really hate that I can't see you around these wolves, I would have brought you something decent to wear. Now we will have to hunt through your closet and try to make you presentable for tonight. Really Bella how am I going to keep being friends with you when you look like a homeless person, and you refuse to let me replace your dwindling wardrobe?" She sighed moving to my closet and thumbing through things. I knew that I was going to have to get back on her good side. These rants about my more and more tattered appearance had begun to get tiresome.

"Alice lets take a run to your place I have some nice things over there, I will let you go wild and do a Bella makeover." I said even managing to keep the cringe off my face. Her eyes lit, and a squeel erupted in the room. She grabbed my hand pulling me along behind her. We were almost out the door when I heard Jake growl and he was beside me his sheet forgotten as his lips sought and found mine. "Hurry back." He said grinding into my body. Moaning I winked at him as Alice pulled us from the room. We ran into the trees leaving Emmett and Jasper to keep Jake company. I heard Emmett's roar, "Jesus Mutt at least cover that thing up around us." Alice laughed with me while we ran.


	3. Chapter 3 Leah's Admission

**This is a sequel to my first fanfic An Alternate Ending. I wanted to move forward with Bella, and Jacob's story. I hope you love it as much as I do. **

**Remember I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own Twilight, or the characters Sadly.. : (**

**Reveiws will help me keep going, let me know if you love it or hate it.**

**Chapter 3**

JPOV

I laughed when Emmett threw his hands over his eyes dramatically then turning to run out the room. Only to end up colliding with the wall and landing on his ass. "Thats just what you get for coming in my bedroom while I'm trying to seduce my wife _bloodsucka_." I said turning to grab a pair of jeans from the closet and throwing them on. Grabbing my black t-shirt I was putting that on as well while I walked out the door.

I found Jasper laughing at Emmetts horrified expression as they sat in the livingroom. Emmett's head hung his fists rubbing at his eyes as he mubbled to himself over and over, "Unclean.. Unclean.." I walked over and punched his stone shoulder, "It's okay to be intemidated man. I understand that not everyone is as equipt as me." I moved around to face him as my meaning settled in, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Jasper chimmed in, "Yeah Emmett I know it must be hard being the littlest big man here."

I knuckle pumped Jasper and Emmett lunged to his feet roaring about how he would show us who was a big man. Jasper and I hit the door running with the giant rabid vamp quick on our heels. We headed over to Sam's and came to a grinding hault out front standing with a shocked looking pack behind us. The guys all started laughing as I replayed what had happened to them in my mind. Now that I was Alpha it seemed I had the ability to connect with them even when I wasn't in my wolfs form. Alot had changed in that respect. They all roared louder as Emmett came barrelling around the corner his pants around his knees.

"Suck it Bitches." Emmett shouted and thrust his hips at us. I was prepared to say something more when I saw Leah, Paul, and Jared come out of the woods. Emmett stopped moving and quickly pulled his pants up over his hips as he saw our only girl member. "Really big boy try to keep it in your shorts", she said with a huge smile on her face. Her eyes however had a strange look to them, that I had begun to notice more and more when she was around the Cullen's which didn't happen to often. She seemed to not want to get to close to them so I allowed her the chance to partol or gaurd the Res giving her some privacy.

I left the laughing pack and walked over to the edge of the trees calling out to her in my mind. I had put this off for long enough I needed to find out what her deal was. The pack had all learned how to keep our thoughts to ourselves when we phased so now we all had to ask if we wanted to know things. It was a blessing, to have our own minds to ourselfs when we wanted. A blessing most of the time, but as Leah walked into the forest behind me I felt it was a curse. It would be so much easier to just see it for myself and handle the situation than trying to talk to the lone female wolf.

"I know somethings bothering you. As your alpha I am here to help. I won't force you to talk to me Leah, but you avoiding the Cullen's is begining to cause issues. Bella is a part of them, they are a part of the pack family now tied to us through her. We need to be able to work together." I stopped my words as I looked into her face. She was chewing her lower lip her eyes haunted. I walked over placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. I was genuinely surprised when she laid her head on my chest and sobbed. Leah was the toughest member of our pack or at least she prided herself on trying to be. She struggled to make herself strong to cut the ribbing she got from the guys. Seeing her like this.. Sad, vunerable, I felt so awkward and unsure.

I waited as her tears became silent, and she stepped back. "I am sorry Jake, I have been wanting to talk to someone about this for a long time. I just didn't know how to voice it." She stopped talking and hugged her arms around herself turning to look out into the yard where the guys all rough housed loudly. "Jake I imprinted." Her words held me glued to the ground. "When?" I asked the one word. "When we trained to fight the newborns, I suspected I had. I wanted to talk to Sam about it but couldn't. Not with Sam.. I started to talk to you after Bella was changed and the Elders allowed her to live in the Res. I thought they may allow him.. I just didn't want to take the chance." She stopped talking while I let her words settle in.

"Who Leah?" I asked. I knew I wasn't prepared for the anwser with the way she was talking her imprint was surely someone I knew, and not someone the pack would automatically be happy with. "Jake.. oh god Jake it's Emmett." She said the words barely more than a whisper and fell to her knees. "I have never said it allowed, I hoped I was wrong I wasn't sure but the more distance I put between myself and him.. The more I stay away the more it hurts." I was struck dumb, my brain trying to wrap my mind around it. Another wolf imprinting on a vampire, was it possible. I took a few claming breathes, and thought of my own imprint. She had become closer to Leah after the change. She would want me to help her.

"Leah, it's ok. I will talk to the Elders we will figure out whats going on. Does he know?" I asked her then. Her eyes met mine as she shook her head no. I watched a tear roll down her face. "Leah I need you to open up, let me in I just want to confirm what you felt are feeling." I said the words gently not judging her as she feared I would. She let her walls down slowly and I was plowed with the sudden need to be with Emmett, to touch him, hold him, be near him. His scent had always replused me now instead he smelled like musk, and stength and warmth.

I could feel my need to be with him, to have him want me. I slammed the connection closed, feeling dirty at the thought that had invaded my head for another guy. Lord no wonder she didn't let the rest of us in on her thoughts. "Leah, it's ok. You have definetly imprinted on Emmett. Now I need to talk to the Elders I will make it right i promise you. As Alpha you have my blessing." The words seemed to take a weight off her shoulders as she lifted herself up to stand tall, no longer ashamed.

Together we walked back to Sam's just as Alice pulled up front in her little yellow porsche with Bell's inside. i rushed over opening the door as she stepped out I forgot all about the Elders seeing only my mate. Her hair was swept back over one shoulder, the scar at her neck visable. I didn't hate that scar as I figured I should considering Edward had bit her where I marked her. Instead the sight of it caused my blood to burn hotter remembering how I marked her that night so long ago.

Her long legs were bare to her thighs her feet sexy as her toes painted red under the the red toeless higheels. She was almost as tall as me in these shoes her legs looked stunning. i kept looking up her body to the tight but loose red dress that hugged her body at all the right places. The dress was strappless, her pirky nipples barely visable underneath.. Hmm no bra. I couldnt stop the growl as I grabbed her and ravaged her mouth. I don't know how long I stood kissing her until Alice pulled me away.

"You are going to wrinkle her Jacob." She pouted and I relented stepping back to put a tiny bit of space between our bodies. I looked into my Bella's brown eyes lighter now than when she was human but still so close to the eyes I loved so much. "I have to go talk to the elders with Leah babe." I said walking with her to the front of the house. She raised her eyes at me as she waited for me to explain. "I can't say anything yet, I have to talk to them, but tonight ok." I kissed her and left promising to be back soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Saving Emily

**This is a sequel to my first fanfic An Alternate Ending. I wanted to move forward with Bella, and Jacob's story. I hope you love it as much as I do. **

**Remember I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own Twilight, or the characters Sadly.. : (**

**Reveiws will help me keep going, let me know if you love it or hate it.**

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

I watched Jacob leave with Leah heading in the direction of the elders hut in the middle of the reservation. My curiousity was definetly piqued, but I knew that he would tell me what was going on once he could. Jacob, and I prided ourselfs on not keeping things from one another. It helped keep misunderstandings at bay, and considering all the close calls we had been through in the past we thought it best to avoid anything that could cause an issue.

I followed Alice through the crowd of misfits wrestling and cracking jokes all over the lawn. I got a few good natured cat calls for my outfit, I shrugged them off knowing fully well that Jake had liked it. The fact that his eyes had lit when he saw me was good enough for me. We walked inside and to the kitchen finding Emily melting over the stove. Her extremly pregnant belly extended out touching the stove front as she added the seasoning to the huge pot of chilli she was making.

"Emily how about you let me and Alice take over and you get off your feet for a few." I said walking over and hugging her. Emily hugged me back giving a slight shiver then moving off to sit down rubbing her feet in her hands. "Thanks Bella I was really starting to feel the exhaustion, I had hoped you would show up, your always so good to lend a hand when its needed. These boys are great about protecting us, but they are useless for anything domestic." She said with a laugh.

I began stiring in the chilli powders, adding the hot peppers, the boys liked things spicy. I had already seperated a smaller pot of the chilli for the ladies and of course Emily whose pregnant body recently decided it didnt like the spicy food anymore. Alice was sitting next to Emily graciously brushing her damp hair from her face with her cold fingers. I guess the kitchen was probably pretty hot for a human, given it was summer and the stove was on. I walked over and cracked the window allowing the cool breeze to flow across the room.

I added the finshing touchs to the chilli, as I pulled out the huge packs of hot dogs in the fridge tossing them out the back door to a waiting Sam who was heading out with a cooler of drinks to take to the beach. He caught it his instincts still right on even though he had stopped phasing when Jacob had taken over as alpha. "Im going to take the guys down to the beach, and have them help set things up. You keep an eye on my lady try not to let your pixie friend eat her." Sam joked as he tossed the cooler in the back of his truck, and boys started climbing in the truck bed.

I waved him to go on with a promise to guard her with my life from all forms of vampire feinds. Jasper and Emmett walked in the room as Sam and the pack left. They took the large pots of chilli and as Jasper gave Alice a quick peck on the lips I saw a sad look in Emmett's eye before he turned to walk back out the door. I felt the ache in my chest for the loss I had caused his family. Quickly I shrugged it off, yes my involvement in the Cullen's life had helped to shape the events that had transpired, but I refused to allow myself to take the fault for Rose and Edward's choices.

I moved to take a seat next to Emily watching her hand move across her stomach in slow circles. "How are you feeling Emily? You are getting close to your time right?" I asked. "I am feeling pretty good all things considered, I have another month if that before I give birth to the twins." She smiled and gave a little jump which had me on my feet instantly. "I'm fine Bella really it's just the baby kicking." She reached out taking my hand and placing it on her stomach. I felt the slight flutter under my fingertips, a smile stretching across my face.

"Do you regret your fate Bella?" She asked as she saw the look I had on my face while I marveled over her pregnant stomach. "Oh no. I think it's a wonderful blessing your having these twins, knowing that I will watch them grow. I don't regret it at all. I am happy with my life, I had decided that I didn't want to be a vampire once I had chosen Jacob. But everything has worked out so wonderfully I wouldn't have my life any other way now." I removed my hand and stood as the sound of a car caught my attention.

"Dad!" I yelled running outside and hugging him close. I hadn't know he was coming tongiht. Another reason for me to be grateful with my fate. Billy, and Jake had explained everything to my dad soon after my accident. He had been shocked and so frightened of all of us for awhile. I had feared losing him forever, but then he had showed up at the Cullen's a few weeks after my transformation wanting to tell me how sorry he was that he had behaved the way he did. Now after all this time it was as if nothing had changed we were closer than ever.

He hugged me for a second pulling away to look over my outfit. "Alice?" He asked with a chuckle. "Yeah, I can't fight her she loves it so much." I smiled when he nodded and turned to hug the pixie who had him wrapped around her little finger more now than ever before. Alice struck up a converstation with him as they left to pick up Sue, she was giving him tips about the vision of a date she had foresaw between them. Yes my life was something truely amazing.

I watched the light slowly fading from the sky, and turned to head back into the house to sit with Emily until Sam came back for her. I caught a faintly familiar scent as I opened the door. Shocked to find Emily sitting next to Tanya. I was stunned at first not sure what she was doing here. "I was hoping it would be you." She smiled at me her smile not reaching her cold black eyes. "Tanya? What are you doing here? Does Carlise know that you are here?" I asked. She laughed a low laugh, and reached out to grab Emily's wrist causing her to gasp. I moved forward, only to stop as she tugged Emily up to her body.

"No no Bella, no closer. I wanted to come, to see what kind of life you are living now without dear Eddie." She placed a hand over Emily's extended stomach making Emily instinctively wrap her arms around her growing belly trying to sheild her unborn children. I looked into Emily's eyes and thought at her hoping she would understand I would never let Tanya harm her. She seemed to know what I ment to convey with my eyes as she nodded her head. I watched while Tanya continued speaking. "Did he ever tell you of the time we had spent together before you Bella? Of how much I loved him, how I begged him to chose me over you?" She said the last with a saddness. "I knew of you a little yes. I knew you wanted him, but he didn't feel the same for you. I am sorry that he couldn't return your love." I spoke to her in a gentle voice trying to calm her hoping to distract her away from Emily.

It seemed that it was working as she lifted both hands away from Emily for a second to scream at me. "You have no idea how he felt about me you stupid bitch. He loved me back he wanted me until he found his singer. It was your blood you stupid fool never you." She hissed the words at me. I moved forward taking advantage of her second of weakness. I threw myself at her as Emily fell to her knees trying to get away. I struck Tanya with a fist in her face which in effect caused her to fly into the screen door and land in the yard. I followed her throwing punches as she clawed and hissed pulling my hair.

I roared as she tore a large gap of hair from my head and clawed her nails down my cheek. I could feel my skin cracking. I brought my leg behind hers knocking her feet out from under her. I turned when I heard Emily behind me on the back porch steps. Tanya took in my need to protect her and changed her game plan. Stalking me, trying to find a way around me to get to Emily. "I will kill you first." I hissed at her.

Emily let out a blood curdling scream which I was sure had altered all the pack of danger. I kept fighting as Tanya lept landing on me and began slamming my head into the ground repeatedly. I grabbed her long blonde hair pulling out a large chunk. "Two can play that game bitch," I hissed at her. Taking a cue from the pack I lifted my legs and got the leverage I needed to throw her off me. Only one problem with that move, she didn't land where I had intended. Instead she was closer to Emily now, and she moved in for the kill speeding to her. I knew I wouldn't get their in time. I was fast but she had the advantage.

I looked at Emily's hand covering her stomach as she saw her death coming to her and her babies. Something snapped inside me at that point. It was as if I had been a rubberband stretched and tugged and then it finally snapped releasing its sting. I don't know how I did it but Emily was suddenly hidden behind a clear greenish blue wall. Almost as if a plate of bullet proof glass had been placed between her and Tanya. I watched everything happen as if in slow motion. Tanya hit the wall with all her might. She slammed against it and came to a hard stop the metallic screech of her skin cracking as her hands slammed into it over and over.

She beat at it repeatedly, but my wall held firm. I wanted to move forward to go after Tanya, but I feared that if I did anything the protection I had built around Emily would crumble and fail. I heard a wailing howl and then the pounding of feet, as the pack came charging to the rescue. Tanya heard it then too, she made the choice looking at me. "It's not over Bitch. I will come back and next time it won't be this little human I go after." She threw the words at me and turned racing to the trees the wolfs chasing after her.

I saw Emily her eyes filled with tears sit slowly on the steps of the back porch. Seeing her safe allowed me to shut down. I fell to my knees taking in deep pulls of air. Feeling out of breath even though I didnt actually breathe. I had not felt this weak even once since becoming a vampire.


	5. Chapter 5 New Powers

**This is a sequel to my first fanfic An Alternate Ending. I wanted to move forward with Bella, and Jacob's story. I hope you love it as much as I do. **

**Remember I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own Twilight, or the characters Sadly.. : (**

**Reveiws will help me keep going, let me know if you love it or hate it.**

**Chapter 5**

JPOV

I had walked out from the meeting with the Elders pleased that they were as baffled with Leah's imprinting as I was. They were willing to allow Leah to follow the imprint as it was the choice of her spirit wolf her soul mate was Emmett they had no say in the matter. I was happy that I hadn't been forced to step in and make them see reason. The elders tended to be very old fashioned, but it seemed that my imprinting with Bella had allowed them to come into modern times. Things had begun changing, and the pack ways would change along with them for the better as far as I was concerned.

Leah had been so happy she had left the hut running to the beach. I almost regretting missing out on the shock on Emmetts face when he realized what was coming to him. I started back to Sam, and Emily's at a leasurely. Thats when I heard a scream, and ran full force phasing as I went. The scream had come from Sam's place it wasn't Bella's scream but she was there. I pushed myself hard while the pack came up on me just as I rounded the back of the house. I took in the scent and saw the blonde vampire running into the trees.

I sent the pack after the vampire, I was going to follow until I saw Bella standing in the yard. She was looking at the back of the house and I glanced over to see a sobbing Emily sitting on the steps of her back porch. I could see that she wasn't hurt so I turned my attention back to Bella only to see her collapse to her knees in the dirt. I was at her side in less than a second. Phasing, I wrapped my arms around her.

"Baby, whats wrong? Are you ok?" I held her as she took deep breaths. I knew she did this to calm herself so I let her finish waiting impatiently. I looked her over seeing ragged claw marks on her cheek. The skin shattered like broken stone around it. I watched while it slowly mended itself together. Once that was healed I took in the rest of her appearance other than her now ruined dress she appeared to be fine.

I looked up as Emily called out to Bella. Bella lifted her head and moved out of my arms and into Emily's they held eachother while Emily cried. I felt useless, it wasn't a feeling I liked. Still I stood allowing them to comfort eachother through whatever had happened. Slowly Emily stopped crying and stroked Bella's hair moving out of her arms. "I heard you Bella. I heard you I knew you would protect us.. I just had no idea you could do that." Emily stopped talking when Bella interupted. "I didn't know I could either Emily. I didn't even know you would be able to hear me I just hoped that the look i gave you would let you know I would protect you."

"What do you mean? What happened Bella?" I asked her as she moved to stand and help Emily to her feet. We all stood outside the door as the pack came back letting me know the blonde had gotten away. Fuck I growled at them another vamp getting away.. All the Cullen's, and the pack, Sam everyone stood around waiting for Bella to explain what had happened. Instead it was Emily who spoke from Sam's arms. "Bella had gone outside to talk to Charlie. Alice left with him, I was sitting down I didn't even hear her come inside until she was next to me sitting down. I knew what she was at once and I was afraid but Bella walked in and seemed to know her. I started to relax when she grabbed my wrist. Bella moved to protect me but the blonde pulled me in front of her."

Emily took a deep breath before continuing, "I was being held in front the woman like a sheild, Tanya was her name she held me tight warning Bella not to come any closer. Thats when I heard Bella saying she would keep me safe. I was looking right at her. She never spoke but I heard her.. in my head. Then Bella somehow got her to move her hands off me and I got out of the way as Bella punched the bitch in her face sending her flying out the back door." I looked at Bella who was listening intently to Emily as if she hadnt been there when it happened. It seemed like she was focusing on what Emily had experienced. She seemed as shocked as all of us.

"So I got to the back porch to see them fighting I screamed a few times hoping to bring help. Bella was fighting her off and winnning but I didnt want to take the chance that she would get hurt. Somehow she got past Bella and came at me. Then all of the sudden I felt a sence of calm come over me. I felt warm and safe, then I watched shocked to see a strange.. I guess a wall would be what you would call it. It popped up between me and the vampire. I dont know how she did it but it was Bella. She was forming this wall and Tanya was slamming into it over and over but Bella held it strong until you all came chasing her off."

"A sheild?" Carlise said from behind me. I turned as he moved forward to stand next to Bella. "How are you feeling?" He asked her. "Drained like I haven't slept in a year." She smiled at her little joke. Emmett moved forward as did all the Cullen's surrounding Bella. Flooding her with questions, and comments. Emmett had grabbed Bella in a tight hug spinning her around cheering her on for being his little scrapper. He let her down immediately when a low growl started. Everyone turned looking at me only I hadn't been the one.. we turned shocked to hear the growl coming from Leah who covered her mouth and turned to storm away.

The second Bella was on her feet Emmett took a few steps toward the direction Leah had gone in. I took the chance and asked him to go check on her for me. Hoping to give her a few minutes alone with him. After that things started to cool down as everyone now assured that Emily and Bella were safe and sound headed back down to the beach. I held Bella in my arms for a few minutes more. She tilted her head up to look into my eyes, "I don't know how I did it Jake." "It's okay baby, I am just glad you could do it." I hugged her closer.

The Cullen's had stayed behind Carlise moving to stand in front of Bella. His eyes moved over to Jasper as he quirked an eyebrow. "I can't get a read on her Carlise. I am pumping all the calm I have at her, but it's pouncing right off. Stranger still I can't get to Jake right now either." Jasper huffed in frustration shoving a hand through his hair. Alice moved forward, with a smile on her face. Bella was looking at her now as Alice smiled and danced around a little.

"Yes.." the pixie cheered and clapped her hands together hopping up and down. "What do you see Alice?" Bella asked her moving slightly away from me, out of my arms. "Oh no but.. Ugh I was seeing a future for you and Jake. I was able to see him but it's gone now! Ahh what.." She stopped looking at Bella standing away from me now. "Thats it!" She hissed and twirled in a small circle.

"Alice what? How could you see Bella's future with the pack you can't see her." Was Esme's question which was echo'd by the other Cullen's. She ran forward hugging Bella before looking at us all. "It's Bella don't you see she was holding onto him, shes projecting her power onto him, that why Japser couldn't affect either of them, and thats why all of the sudden I was flooded with things that could happen with them."

She took Bella's hand then quickly grabbed mine. I didn't need the push to throw my arms back around Bella holding her close to me. As soon as Bella had her arms around me my lips met hers, and I kissed her pushing all my love at her my imprint. My vampire mate, my wife, I loved her more than she could ever know. "I do know Jake I love you just as much," Bella spoke to me a scared tight smile on her face. How did she know I hadn't said the words outloud, I had been thinking them.

"Ah HA! See I was right.. I can see them again. Jake running in the forest with Bella. They are playing hunting.. No they are racing wait.. What?" She screeched the words. "What? Is something coming whats wrong?" I grabbed the crazy tinkerbells arms trying to make her focus. She glarred at me then and I was shocked when her tiny little fist firmly planted itself in my chin knocking me flat on my ass. I sat up slowly rubbing my stinging chin.

"Alice!" Bella roared moving herself between us, moving to protect me from her clearly physco friend. Bella stopped as soon as Alice opened her mouth, "You let your bitch of a wolf imprint on my brother? She hates us how could you let this happen ALPHA?"I stood slowly. "Oh this is going to be fun." Was Bella's responce as she was joined in peels of laugther from all the Cullen's.


	6. Chapter 6 Volturi

**I am not SM I own none of her work, I just like to bump her characters together until I like what happens. **

**Please review. I haven't heard anything on this stroy. Im not sure I should keep going. Let me know what to do.. I am ruled by your reviews.**

**Thank you's to my 2 reviewers:**

**xxxTeamJacobxxx - You always make me smile when I read your reviews.. **

**Mysweetkat - Welcome to my sick twisted world hope you love the ride.**

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

I think that maybe I am loising it a bit. Still I can't stop the laughter. The stress, and fear of what could have happened how badly the run in with Tanya could have ended making me snap. I was laughing histarically, the announcement from Alice the vision she had of Leah imprinting on Emmett. Her face when she roared it at Jacob. The stunned silence of everyone else that followed. It was enough to distract me from my emotions allowing me to lose myself in the humor so I ran with it.

I laughed until my sides ached falling to the ground and giggling like a moron. What made me laugh harder was Jasper. He found my humor contagious of course so he laughed along with me. His face so stunned eyes wide at his own laughter that I started in laughing harder than before. Once he started in it seemed that he projected it on everyone standing around us as well, so everyone was soon laughing loudly.

When I was able to finally stop laughing I stood up wiping my dry eyes. Habit I guess from when laughing that hard would have had me tearing. I went to Jake hugging him close to me comforted in his warmth. He looked a little afraid of or for me I wasn't sure yet. My guess was afraid of me new power, and my current sanity. My having powers seemed to scare him a little, he had heard all along that I was a sheild. I guess he never expected me to be able to project that power. Well neither had I for that matter.

Alot of things were weird about me, and I felt for sure it was time to stop putting off the inevitable. "Carlise can you call him? I think it's time we find out just what I can do. That way we won't have anymore surprises." He nodded his head to me and pulled his phone from his pocket calling his old friend. He kept the conversation short then turned back to me.

"Eleazar, will be here late tonight, he is bringing Carmen along of course. He is also bringing Kate who seems to have met her own mate Garret who will be joining her. It seems Elezar had been worried about Tanya, and was already on his way." Carlise said closing his phone. He walked over giving me a soft pat on the cheek before turning to Esme's worried eyes and holding her close.

"Don't we have a bonfire to go to?" I asked trying to break the silence. Everyone took full advantage of the distraction moving towards the beach. Later when Elezar arrived would be time enough to worry over what was sure to come. I pulled Jake along behind me giving him a long deep kiss that was sure to stir other thoughts. It worked like a charm when he pulled me up against his not smoltering body. I pulled back with a promise of more to come later.

We all settled in on the beach letting the approach of the night sky wash away the days events, moving into a companionable slience we all lay around the fire with our loved ones and listened to the story the elders told of when they had met the cold ones. It was interesting to hear it in a new light, and have Carlise there to fill in how they as vampires were feeling about the strange natives who could turn into wolves.

He went on to explain how he had talked to the Elders back then managing the treaty even thought the pack had been leary. They had gone through much pain with the phasing and the evil cold ones. Carlise's soft nature, golden eyes, and gentle spirit had calmed them enough for things to be managed peacefully. I smiled thinking that Carlise would be able to charm a snake right out of its skin if he wanted.

The stories ended soon after and the pack moved on to either eat more, play some football on the beach or group up and talk. I moved to sit next to Alice, reaching over to grab her hand in mine. Her brow was scrunched up and she was straining to see what was to come, and why Emmett and Leah had yet to return. I had a feeling me holding her would help after what she had said earlier thats why I held her hand in the current death grip. I was proven right when as soon as she had my hand in hers her eyes glossed over as her visions began.

I was held in awe when I saw what she was seeing. Somehow I was able by the contact to pull myself into her vision. Or she did pulled me in I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I could see Leah her eyes filled with unshed tears standing in the forest she was telling Emmett she loved him. The scene changed then to show the shock on his face, the flutters of emotions speading across his chiseled jaw as he tried to speak.

Alice gripped my hand harder as Emmett threw himself at Leah afraid of what was coming. We both losened our grips as he kissed her full lips with a raw passion that shook us to our cores. His hands fisted in Leah's hair as she moaned around his lips, then she was in his arms her legs around his waist his hands on her ass. Oh my.. I cleared my throat when Leah's hands connected with Emmetts pants. Alice let the vision flit away when a more powerful one took over. I could see the Volturi, it was as if I was in the throne room in person watching this happen. Aro was rubbing his temples as the others pressured him for a decision.

I saw him glance out into the room. I flinched when it seemed he stopped to glare at me only he stopped his gaze heavily on Tanya. He nodded his head once, and a evil grin spread over her features. "We will take everyone willing to fight, we will seek out the Cullen's." Aro's voice rolled smoothly from his tongue his Italitan accent making it seem all the more dangerous as he announced his upcoming visit, our incoming doom.

Alice jerking her hand from mine waking me from my stupor. Yes I had been lost in that moment. I stood in one fluid motion, looking around finding Jacob standing with Jasper and Paul as they talked more about fighting techniques. I looked back at Alice, her eyes held mine and I knew that she was as afraid as I was.

"We need to let them all know they are coming." I said to her. She nodded and turned with me as we made our way over to our men. I took my Jake's hand as he held it out to me moving into the circle of his arms as his warmth enveloped me. I watched Alice seek the comfort of Jasper's arms his face clearly saying he knew something was wrong. I am sure he could feel the fear coming from us.

I listened as she explained what we had seen. Jake was the first to react growling loud and long which attracted the attention of the rest of the pack. Everyone was filled in quickly. "When?" Paul asked. "How many?" Was Jasper's question. "Why?" Was Carlise's stunned responce. "What will we do?" Esme asked.

"They are coming soon, they are here because Tanya is going to them, I am not sure how she will convince them, she will come here with all of them. They will want to see the wolves, they want anwsers. But what worries me is they are bringing all their fighters. They will arrive within weeks. I will know more when they make their move." Alice said anwsering what she knew all at once.

"We will train harder, the volturi are many, with great skill as well as power. We will never be able to stop them but we will die with honor." Jasper spoke with conviction.

"We could try to run, maybe hide. Maybe we can go to them instead show them theres no need to come here." Esme said the willingness to place herself in danger to save others another side of her coming out.

"No! We won't run, they would only track us, angry that we fled. Jasper is right we will fight. We need only to make them hesitate long enough that they see we were not wrong in what the pack decided for Edwards fate. We will stand together. " Carlise said stnading tall clearly prepared for anything.

Alice looked at me, I almost jumped when her voice hit me inside my head. **Bella, I know you can hear me I need you to be strong. The volturi want the pack they seem to think they will make wonderful guard dogs. I had another vision, a possble outcome, Aro will want you Bella when he learns, what you can do. Don't be afraid you will be our light in the tunnel. **I shook my head reeling at her words. My movement catching the attention of everyone around me. I quickly said, " We will show them that they are wrong. Carlise is right, Edward was at fault we violated no laws. We are not in the wrong. Aro will see this. I will make him understand." I tried to sound sure of my words, strong for my pack strong for my vampire family.

It seemed to work as they all stood taller around me. I was pushing my calm forward while holding back my own terror. Aro was coming with all the volturi, and he wanted my mate. Over my dead body...


	7. Chapter 7 Claim Me Lemon

**I am not Stephanie Meyer even if I like to pretend I have billions of adoring fans and lots of money rolling in.. Lucky Bitch... Lol... I love her.. I hate her.. I want to be her... **

**Chapter 7**

APOV

After I had released Bella's hand we had moved to stand with Jasper, and the others. I had explained what I had seen, what I had somehow been able to share with Bella. I didn't tell them everything. After Bella had dropped my hand I had continued to have another vision. This one of Bella standing before Aro, he wanted her so badly. It was so intense it scared me. Jasper had shook slightly in my arms. Then Aro had decided he wanted the wolves wanted to have a new type of personnal guard. In my vision Bella had exploded then, shocking me with the power radiating from her. I had reached out to her, I couldn't explain it but I knew she would be able to hear me. Yes she would save us I was sure of it. What I wasn't sure of was if she would be able to save herself.

JPOV

I stood holding Bella feeling strangely confident that no matter what this Volturi brought to our steps we would come out victorious. In general the pack was pretty cocky in our abilities to handle any vampire threat. It was what we were bred for what we were made to do. Yes we would win. Strangely somehow I knew that this wasn't just the packs blood lust egging me on... instead it was Bella. I could feel her need to win it was pressing against my skin where we touched.

Like she was strocking my skin over and over pushing my spine straighter making me feel stronger than ever before. I let her work her magic, we needed this we needed to be untied in our cause to feel as if we would win. Even if the feeling wasn't only my own or even possibly really the truth. I felt the doubt creeping underneath, hiding in the dark waiting to get in. I ignored it wanting to feel the strength.

I watched Bella move away talking to Charlie taking the strength away leaving me with fear and doubt in its wake. Whatever it was she was saying it was clear Charlie didn't seem to like it. I heard her voice raise and octive a few words carrying over to me. Something about Sue, and Billy, and leaving Forks. I guess she was making plans to get them out of here in case we didn't win this. My Bell's forever trying to save everyone.

I turned at another voice and watched as Sam turned Emily in his arms they argued. He seemed to have upset her as she turned with a sob walking away. He ran after her picking her up and moving further into the darkness. I just kept looking around me as I tried to work through what we needed to do first. I was Alpha my pack needed direction. I nodded to Jasper who held Alice rubbing her head.

Moving forward I sent my thoughts out to the pack connecting with each of them easily. I sent Quil, Jared, Paul, and Embry together to patrol wanting to have them together as a group for safety. I ordered the rest to go home advising them we were to meet back up at the Cullen's in the morning. I reached out lastly to Leah after breaking the connection to the rest not wanting to invade her privacy, not wanting to allow them to have their say about the Big Vamp right now.

I heard her irrated _**what**_, and knew that I was right not to have the whole pack in on this she was more than a little busy as my head swam with images of a naked Emmett moving up thrusting under her his hands on her naked breast his pale skin glowing in contrast to her deep coloring in the moonlight._** Ah GOD! Eww Gross Lee Lee **_I gagged at her.. She clamped her thoughts closed stopping the images, allowing me to tell her to meet us in the morning then I cut the connection not waiting for a reply not wanting to chance having to see more of a naked Emmett today.

Moving off I walked to Bella side as she hugged Charlie goodbye. She turned her face up to mine with a sigh. "Charlie is taking Sue, and Billy with him on an extended trip to Canada. He didn't want to go, I had to tell him that having him here was a distraction that could cost lives." She hugged me when she stopped talking just holding her body in my arms wanting to be close to me.

"Hey we are going to head home. Please come as early as you can in the morning. We need to start training right away. Carlise says the Denali should be there as well. Alice needs to take a break her head is pounding, and well my emotions are all over the board." Jasper said as he moved with the other Cullen's leaving me alone with my wife.

I picked her up without a word carrying her to our house. She reached out turning the door handle and I kicked it closed behind me. Moving into the bedroom I dropped her on the bed, her eyes wide she licked her lips. Catching her ankle I pulled her down to the corner of the bed tearing her dress off.

She hissed at me, then moaned as I slammed my lips down sucking one hard nipple into my mouth through her black lace bra. Her hands tangled into my hair as I sucked and pulled. I pulled her hips down closer to the edge of the bed to fall to my knees before her. Grabbing her lace thong in my hand I snapped it at her hip throwing it over my shoulder. The soft material hitting the floor with barely a sound.

Ahhhhh.. she moaned when my fingers moved between her legs and my lips moved down her stomach. Sticking my tongue in her navel I flicked it in and out as my finger found and entered her core mimicing my tongue. Bella bucked her hips up riding my finger wanting more. Her hands ran over my back to tear my shirt I shrugged my shoulders as it fell around my lap.

She hissed this time in frustration when she tried but failed to get her hands on my shorts. Instead I used my wolf strength to press her down on her back holding her with one firm hand across her stomach. The other pumping in and out of her tight wet core. Moving down I sucked her puckered clit into my mouth and growled low the vibrations sending her into and instant orgasim.

I licked and lapped up her juices still pumping her now with three fingers inside sucking her sweet nector down like the drinking from the fountain of youth giving me more and more energy causing me more and more want. Not thinking clearly at this point my wolf riding high inside me shaking with need. I lifted her hips and threw her back up higher on the bed to crawl over her.

Bella had yet to do more than moan for me riding the waves of pleasure. She came down from her orgasim as she moved onto her knees then turning her back to me. "Claim me!" She hissed at me and thrusting her naked ass into the air, reaching between her legs to open her folds for my eyes. I shook harder still my wolf never closer to the surface. The thought of losing Bella in the upcoming battle raging with me my wolf needed to mark her own her.

On my knees naked now I postioned myself sliding over her damp folds my aching cock throbbing to be inside her. She moaned as I wrapped one hand in her hair pulling back her head bringing her up higher. She thrust backwards impaling herself on my hard dick and I howled my pleasure. Moving now hard and fast slamming into her over and over. Her wet body smacking against me my hips digging into her soft ass.

Oh... oh... Fuck.. Jacob.. Harder..

She was moaning slamming back with every thrust I made forward. I couldn't get deep enough needing more I pulled out to hear her whimper of frustration. Moving to pull her down onto me my back against the cold floor. I didn't want the bed it was to soft to much cushion to the impact of our bodies. She straddled me at once slamming her wet pussy down moving her hips in slow circles coming up to the tip of me to crash back down taking all of me then riding fast. Her vampire speed allowing her to move at an astonishing rate.

Her hands moving over her lace covered breasts her back arched above me. My hands found her hips pumping her harder making her grind deeper. I found myself thrusting up to tear into her very soul. Fuck Bella... i groaned as she reached down between our bodies to strock her clit as she fucked me harder. I could feel it the slight tightening of her body. Then her moans got louder, her chest thrusting out as she moved back and forth up and down slow faster still.

Going... Need.. Cum.. Ahh... She moaned then she tightened like a vise and pulsed milking my cock inside her.. I pumped once twice three more times as her body milked me wanting more. Until she screamed out my name as another orgasim gripped her body arching her in half her hair tickling my thighs as she closed me inside her. I came hard the world standing still as I died my sweet little death.

**I hope you enjoyed the thrown in lemon, the heat of the moment the worry the need causing a clash of bodies.**

**Remember reviews help me fight the darkness and bring forth more of what we all live and breathe for..**


	8. Chapter 8 A New Dawn

**Remember that the ever amazing wonderful stunning Stephanie Meyer owns twilight I am no one I am nothing without her inspiration.**

**Chapter 8 A New Dawn**

BPOV

I moved slowly removing myself from Jacob's arms careful not to wake him. Normally I held him through the night even though I couldn't sleep myself. I would lay there watching his face as he dreamt stealing moments of bliss when he would sigh and move closer to me whispering my name. Tonight was different I couldn't lay still to many things playing in my mind not allowing me the stillness of peace.

I moved to stand next to the bed pulling on a comfortable pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. Reaching out to grab my shoes I noticed my braclet catch the faint light coming into the window. I thumbed the small wolf at my wrist thinking how perfectly it resembled my own real life wolf. I threw on the rest of my wardrobe reached out to stroke my sleeping husbands cheek then turned leaving the room without a sound.

Once I was outside in the nights air I felt the trees calling to me, moving into the forest at a leisurely pace. I didn't have a destination in mind instead I just felt the need to be doing something my mind racing with the days events. My nerves stretched with what Elezar may tell me about my powers.

Fears of the Volturi coming, fears for my pack scared me to my core. I needed to be sure that I would be able to protect my family all of them. Deciding in that moment that I would try to force my sheild. If I could learn to use my powers then I would have more than just my wanning newborn power. I was fast seriously fast so I had that on my side, yet the voltuir had stronger powers, better trained soliders.

I stopped in a small clearing looking around with my vampire eyes. The night held a full moon, allowing me to see as clearly as in the full light of day. Small purple blooms putting out a sweet scent. The forest was alive with the rustling of the animals night creatures such as myself. I sat in the middle of the feild thinking how fitting this was. This very feild was where Edward had taken me laying in the sunlight his skin sparkling with all his beauty.

This was the place that I had lain looking at him knowing he would change my life forever. He had, not in the ways that I had expected by any means, but for the best after all. Crossing my legs indian style under me I closed my eyes then and took deep unessisary breathes. Calming my sences trying to focus on a single thing. I heard the gentle rustling of the grass and caught wind of the deer moving into my meadow.

I didn't need to feed, instead I decided to try to hold the deer in my sheild. I opened my eyes as the small fawn walked out, it clearly knew I was there. Its head lifting its ears alert and holding perfectly still. I held my hand out towards the fawn and pushed my powers out of myself. I fought hard to get a hold on it but the deer had other ideas. Walking towards me its head held high, no fear in it's eyes.

I sighed, which startled it slightly but with determination it continued forward until it was standing its head almost touching my still lifted hand. My eyes wide, I was a predator this animal clearly knew that, all the animals in the forest avoided me, avoided all vampires knowing we are dangerous. But in this moment this animal was not afraid. I reached out slowly thinking I wanted to touch it to pet its small head and show it that it was right not to fear me at least for now.

I reached over and ran one finger down its nose, it butted its head against me and moved another step closer. I am not sure how long we stayed like this me stroking its coarse fur until the fawns ears perked up and it's head whipped around at a sound that I had been to distracted to hear. It turned and leapt into the trees leaving me to stare after it. I smelled him then, upset with myself that I had been taken by surprise so easily. How was I going to save him if a deer could keep me from knowing he had been standing there.

"I needed to get away, to think." I said looking over at him as he moved to sit next to me laying on his back and looking into the sky. "Bella, sometimes I just don't know what to think about the things you can do. I wake up to find you gone I follow your scent to see that you are sitting here petting your dinner." Jake said the words softly the confusion evident in his voice.

"I scare myself sometimes too, I was just coming out here to think, then I decided to try to use my sheild on the deer only it seemed to sence my worry, it came over to me. I was as shocked as you when it allowed me to touch it." I laid back my head resting on his chest as we stared up at the stars shining brightly.

We laid that way holding hands. "I love you Bella I need you to know that. No matter what is coming, no matter what I have to do. I will keep you safe." Jake said the words with an edge. "Oh Jake I know you will protect me it's what you live for.. what worries me is that the pack needs your protection more this time. Aro wants you Jake he will see how I feel about you and want the pack. Some kind of personal guard for him." I shook at the thought of Aro taking Jake from me.

"Bella, we will fight all of us together and come hell or high water we will figure this out somehow. I will die at your side if it comes to that, but I wont allow my pack to be pet dogs for those bloodsuckers." He growled the word bloodsuckers something he never said anymore now that I had turned. I knew he ment it to the human drinkers now, and not me or the Cullens.

"Jake I need you to live, thats the one thing I need all of you to live. Alice seems to think that I will be the key to all of this somehow that I have some hidden power that will allow me to make Aro see the error of his ways. I don't want to hope she could be wrong. I want to be able to stand strong next to you able to protect you for a change. I will fight Jasper taught me well, and I will take them down one at a time to get to Aro if I have to, I won't lose you.." I stopped my words.

Jake ran his fingers through my hair as we watched the night sky change and turn from the black of night to the red of our new dawn. Watching the red cross the sky and brighten slowly as the sun woke from its slumber putting moon to rest. I felt I was like that moon. Jake was rising now to protect me while I rested in the night waiting to take over and protect him. My need to be strong enough to save us all sitting below the horizon waiting.

Once the sun had pushed the moon away completely Jake stood pulling me to my feet, he kissed me slowly our lips meeting in a tender struggle of emotions. I stepped back as he phased and called out to the pack. They were with us in minutes all in their wolf forms. I was surprised to see Leah come running up with Emmett at her side. I watched as he leaned down and fuffled the fur at her head before walking over and picking me up twirling me in a tight hug.

"Morning lil sis. Lets get this show on the road I can't wait to find out what new little tricks you have up your sleeves." He said putting me back on my feet then moving back to stand next to Leah's wolf again. "I am really happy for you both. I want you to know that you have both been through so much pain, it's so fitting that the strongest vampire I know falls for the strongest werewolf in exsistence." I said only to get a growl from a very large Paul in wolf form, along with a few huffs from the others, and a look of hurt from my alpha mate.

"Seriously guys, Leah may not be the physically strongest of you all, but she has been through more as the only female wolf then you can imagine and that makes her stronger than you all by far." I said it as I kissed my own mates head and turned to look at the pack. Time to lighten the mood and get going with that thought I said, "Last one there pairs up with Alice for training." And took off running.

I hadn't raced Leah before, I had know she was fast but damn she really was. I pushed myself harder as the pack behind us crashed through the forest. She was gaining on me, so I pushed my legs glancing over my shoulder to see that I hadn't pulled away instead she was right at my heels. Emmett was in the middle of the pack not as fast as Jake who was pulling a close third behind us.

As we hit the Cullen's lawn I pulled up slightly ahead of Leah who phased back not caring she was naked to tackle me. "Damn your a fast bitch." She said laughing as she stood and threw on her dress that had been tied to her back leg. "I thought you had me." I laughed back as Emmett grabbed Leah throwing her over the shoulder and walked into the house her screams and peals of laughter trailing behind them. Jake and the others came out of the trees my half naked warriors laughing at the apparent loser Quil who now had to train with Alice.

The pack still rough housing as usual moved around the side of the house to find Jasper who was no doubt already out back waiting on them to begin. Instead of following them I opened the front door and moved inside. Finding Esme in the kitchen she was pulling a large pan of eggs off the stove. Esme made the pack breakfast every time they trained today was no different. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and moved on into the living room.

Alice stood next to the glass windows that took up the entire wall to the back of the house. She stood with Carlise looking out at Jasper who already had the pack running manuvers. "Hey Bella." Alice said hugging me. Carlise hugged me next informing me that Alice expected Elezar to arrive any minute. I nodded and we all moved to the kitchen to bring the food out to the troops. They ate it all in a matter of minutes, I watched them as they skipped chewing swallowing most of it wondering if when they phased they forgot what manners were. It made me glad to be a vamprire surely i would stare if I had to depend on them to share anything.

"Hey don't waste it." Embry yelled at Jared who had beamed a roll at Pauls head and it fell on the ground. "Ten second rule man!" Paul said picking it up and taking a huge bite. He grinned at me with a mouth full of food and I just shook my head. Jake walked past him slapping him in the back of the head. "Pigs," He grumbled and came to stand next to me. I moved with him into the back yard to stand in the sunlight next to Jasper who was looking at the map on the table.

"Alice said they would come for us soon. I think our best course would be to meet up with them here." He said pointing to our baseball feild. "I want to keep them as far from the people of forks as possible." I nodded thinking that was probably a really good idea. The feild was far enough from both LaPush and Forks that no matter what happened no one outside of my large extended family would need to be involved.

"He's here!" I heard Alice yell from the door and turned to see Elezar walking towards me. His lovely dark haired mate next to him. Another woman smaller with blonde hair, and a man who looked like a darker verzion of Japser. I took Elezar's out stretched hand and shook it, "Welcome." I said looking at each of them. "This is my mate Jacob. Hes one of the wolves." I explained to the question in Carmen's eyes. Clearly his smell had given him away. She nodded her head with a small look of surprise in her eyes.

"So your Bella huh, I guess I see now what all the fuss was about." Kate said looking at me with a wide genuine smile. "You must be Kate, nice to meet you." I reached out to shake her hand when i shook it she placed her other hand on it and her expression changed. I tried to figure out what she was thinking when Elezar spoke, "Kate my dear Bella is a sheild it won't work on her."

I lifted and eyebrow at Kate who shrugged her shoulders, "I just wanted to see if you could feel my power." "Kate has the wonderful gift of making others feel a sharp eletrical shock when they come in contact with her skin. She was trying it out on you." Carmen said with a bit of embaressment over her friends behavior. "So my dear shall we get started then?" Elezar asked moving to hold my hand again as everyone around us moved closer to hear the words I personally was dreading.

"Ah, very interesting, you are infact the sheild we knew you to be, but much more powerful then I had expected you are a mental block as well as a physical one. It would also seem you are also some type of empath." "An empath? Like Jasper?" I asked and looked at Jasper who stood next to Jake smiling. "Ahh there it is, I see it now no your are not an empath after all." I watched the smile leave Jaspers face with dissappointment. "I was wrong it's actually better than what I had thought you are much like a sponge my dear."

"A sponge? Well um gee thats um.. Not what i expected." I said and it was followed by laughs all around. "No Bella, what I mean is you are a sponge in the sence that you are able to take on the powers all around you. Not only are you your own sheild mentally and physically, but you are any other power you come into contact with if you want it you will have it. Of course you will have to be in contact with another power to use it, but you can tap into that power and make it your own." Elezar smiled when he finished speaking.

"Thats why I could see your vision Alice I was sharing in your gift." I said with a smile. "It's why Bella was able to make us all feel so sure of our upcoming victory." Jake said smiling before he kissed me. "I need to know how to use my powers I need to learn right away, if I can tap into the gifts of the Volturi when they come we would actually have a fighting chance." I smiled hugging Elezar before spinning in a happy little circle.

"I always knew you were a freak Bella." Quil said from behind Elezar. "Oh stop whinning, your just sore your only power is turning into a big fluffy puppy dog." His shocked look causing another round of laughter. "Back to work." Jasper said and everyone once again spread out to train. "Bella you will need to clear your mind and pull your powers out. We won't have much time to train you and we need you to catch on quickly." Carlise said.

"Oh I think I can help her with that." Kate said smiling she walked over to my side arching her brow at Carlise. When Carlise nodded his head I was stunned to see Kate reach out with one finger bringing Carlise to his knees in pain. "No stop." I said moving in front of her, tearing her hand away. "Make me stop Bella," she said again advancing on my adopted father.

After alot of painful shocks to poor Carlise, and Emmett who just had to know what it was like, Kate decided I wasn't feeling motivated enough to protect them. I growled at her pissed that she even thought that I wanted to let get hurt. She shrugged it off saying that I knew she couldn't kill them so it wasnt enough motivation. When that registered she was moving towards Jake. My dead blood came to an instant boil when she moved to touch him.

I was infront of her before Jake could blink his eyes. "Don't.." I couldn't even form the words. I knew that Jake could heal amazingly fast but a shock from Kate could do dangerous things to his heart, or organs I didn't know what might come from her shocking him. I felt my rage screaming in my temples my sheild tightening then expanding around my body. "You want me to stop then you need to make me." She hissed before making a quick step to her right to reach around me towards Jacob's arm.

I grabbed her hand without even thinking the next thing I knew there was a bright blue flash and Kate was on her back ten feet away. "Holy Shit!" "KATE!" "Kick Ass" roars came up all around me. I watched as Garrett helped Kate to her feet, "Damn, I dont think I want to help her train that power anymore Elezar." Kate said with a shakey voice.

"That was so awesome, you made that cocky bitch fly through the air you have some serious powers little sister." Emmett said with a laugh. Jacob smiled next to me a huge shit eating grin on his face clearly showing how impressed he was with my new abilities. Taking my hand in his in a firm grip. "I tried to.. I didn't mean.. I guess she won't try that shit again." I said with a look of apology towards Kate.

**I hope you all liked this it's longer than normal because I couldn't stop writing it.. **

**Remember when you have something to say I listen please click review and let me know what you think.**

**Also on my profile I am taking a poll regarding this book please take a second to take my poll.**


	9. Chapter 9 My Everything Lemon

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns twilight, Me I own the right to pair up the characters she made and watch them climax.**

**Lemon so if your not 18 shame on you for making it this far.**

**Sorry to all my readers that I have taken so long to get this out. My work schedule is on 6 days a week for awhile to come so I really don't have much time to write but I forgo sleep for this lol..**

**Chapter 9**

JPOV

I stood watching my wife, and my pack train we had been working this way for two weeks now. Alice had another vision only a few days ago showing that the Volturi would arrive for us tommorrow. Apparently the big boss vamp had decided to come because he was curious about my pack. That worried me, but what worried me the most was that he wanted to see Bella.

He had heard that she was a sheild from from blonde bitch Bella had fought and he wanted her for himself. So we had all doubled out practices. Working harder burning the candle at both ends to ensure we would be ready to take them on. Bella was now standing with Kate working together Bella absorbing her power, and using it against Emmett.

That big vamp was a glutten for punishment. Bella was able to form her sheild around herself in a glass dome of sorts which would pulse with sparks. No one could get through that sheild. Emmett had tried to smash it use things to crush it nothing had worked. Alice tried to see around Bella to acoud it but she couldn't. Kate had nothing on my wife. No one seemed to be able to touch her, I had that much to rely on tomorrow when they came for her. She would not be touched they would never take her willingly.

After hours of training Jasper walked over to me, and we decided together to call it a night. Allowing everyone to take the time to be with their families in the event that tommorrow didn't end well. We had done all we could, Jasper was an amazing instructor and my pack had never been more prepared to take on a vampire. He and I had formed a bond in the last few weeks each of us contected with the need to protect our families.

Bella came over to me then wrapping her slender arms around my waist and resting her cool forhead against mine. I kissed her lips softly lingering as I took in her scent enjoying the soft taste of her. Loving the smell of her, my hands running down her back. I pulled away taking her hand and pulling her at a run behind me. "Whoa where the fire babe?" She asked as I pulled her along in the trees. "I have a surprise set up, with the help of Alice of course."

I ran with her beside me for a few miles climbing the mountain. We came to a clearing high on the mountain where the ice melt ran swiftly creating a small waterfall, into a calm pool of crystal water. "It's beautiful." She said taking in the scene around us. There was a soft blanket laid out next to the low hanging tree. The flowers were in bloom lighting bugs glittering just coming out for the night. The sight was all stunning but paling in comparrison to the woman standing next to me.

"You beautiful Bell's. More than I ever hoped for, could ever have wished to have." I caught her as she spun around to jump into my arms. My lips crashing into hers as we kissed our tongues melding together. Her hands in my hair then on my back then grabbing my ass.

When i couldn't wait any longer I pulled back to take a deep gasp of air. I whimpered instantly at the loss of her lips. She smiled at me the sight causing my already racing heart to skip and speed back up.

Bella stepped out of my arms, and walked over to the clear blue water then turned back to me. I watched then in awe as she slowly slipped my shirt off her head. Then reached down to undo the top button of her jeans sliding them slowly down her long legs.

I groaned at the sight of her standing clad in only her black lace panties, her naked hairless flesh shining in the fading light. Her breasts standing proud the faint pink nipples hard and begging for my lips.

She smiled at me stepping back and lifting one finger to beckon me to her. I raced not walked over dropping my shorts standing flush against her skin naked. Pressing my hard length into the v of her body seperated only by her lace. My tempetature spiking even hotter feeling my perfect mates oh so close to naked skin against mine. I ran my hands up her arms then up her neck the dove them into her hair.

Tilting her head back slightly I kissed her open lips my tongue dipping inside tasting the flavor of her mouth. She gasped allowing me deeper access to her my tongue taking full advantage as hers flicked out to meet mine. My hands running over her bare skin down to her ass pulling her harder against me.

She stepped back slightly I followed keeping her firm against me, my lips trailing down her neck over her mark licking and nipping. She again took a few steps back which I closed to keep her with me in my arms. I followed her retreat never allowing more than a breathe of air to seperate our bodies.

Her breast crushed against my chest her nipples pressed against me begging me again to taste them trailing my lips lower. I heard a small giggle then and lifted my head to look into her eyes. Bella had a smile on her face the smile she wore when she was proud of herself. I quirked one eyebrow at her wondering what the little minx was up to now.

"Jake look around us." She whispered softly. I looked around a gasp slipping past my lips to see that we had somehow managed up inside the water. I looked down at my feet, then realized I didn't feel the water I wasn't even wet from the water. Somehow my Bella had moved us into the small lake, and had used her sheild to protect us from the water.

We now sat at the bottom of the lake surrounded by water so clear that the light danced to us here at the bottom. I could see the green of the lake bed the fish swimming around us. I was able to breathe the air contained in the her sheild allowing me to see something I had never experienced before. I looked back at my wife who was giggling now.

"You are truely amazing Bella." I said before her lips found mine again. I forgot about the beauty of the world around us lost inside our own little bubble. She moved down with me laying flat as I leaned over her my tongue finally licking her nipple before my mouth closed around her sucking hard.

Her moans and the scent of her arousal overwhelming me with need. I trailed my hand down to moved between her open legs and pulled her panties off to replace them with my fingers seperating her folds and diving into her with one finger. Pumping her as my thumb stroked her tight little clit.

Her legs clamped around me her nails digging into my shoulders. I was pumping harder now adding another finger as her hips lifted allowing me better access. I knew she was getting closer now, her body getting lost in the pleasure I gave her. I moved lower now my lips finder her nub my teeth grazing before sucking deep.

I felt her clamp tight around my hand her wet heat pulsing around my fingers when her release came crashing down. So apparently did her sheild as I was instanly swamped with cool water. It seemed as her release found her she lost control completely her sheild forgotten the water slamming onto us. I had only a second to take a deep breath before I was now in the water my wife who had no need of air riding my fingers through her orgasim.

I milked her for everything I could before my need for air forced me away from her and to the surface. Taking a deep gulp of air I kicked out swimming to the shore sitting there to wait. It wasnt long before she broke the surface slowly walking up the slanted lakebed towards me.

She walked out of the water at a human pace. The moonlight now shining on her pale skin the water running over her and sparkling with an errie luminesence. She seemed to glow the lake sparkling all around her, her long hair wet and hanging down to hide her perfect breasts as she moved to my side.

I groaned low as she made it to me, and I pulled her down covering her naked body with my own wanting to be inside her. I pressed the head of my raging cock at her entrance before taking her lips again and thrusting deep. I pushed into her frantic with my need her body tightening around me and then relaxing when I pulled out.

I pumped over and over harder and harder as she threw her legs around my hips locking her feet behind my back. I lifted her higher against me my hands digging into her hips as I pounded her. Moans ripping from us both blending together. _Ohh.. More.. Mine.. Hiss... Growl... Fuck.. Yes... _

She licked my naked wet flesh lapping the water from my skin then latching onto my nipple. Her hand reaching down to stroke her clit, while I rode her harder. I watched her touching herself making me rage ever harder on. The sight of her slender fingers playing her body to my thrusts sending me over the edge _My Everything.. _I roared just as she clamped me in a death grip her own release following mine.

We laid there me ontop of her limp form her hand trailing little designs over my back for awhile. When I finally picked her up and laid her gently on the blanket and settling into her body. Holding her close to me, I kissed her shoulder then our mating mark before telling her I loved her and letting sleep take me.

**Again sorry for the delay with this Chapter. I will need at least 20 reviews before I will be able to get out another one lol. Seriously though with my schedule for the next few weeks, and me missing sleep to write, that should warrent lots of reviews...**

**Upcoming Fight with Volturi.. **


	10. Chapter 10 The End Of Who I Was

**Disclaimer: I am not SM I do not own twilight. I do however own Fire & Ice which I melt together in the best ways..**

** I have decided that whoever gives me the 13th review on this chapter will get to receive a ONE SHOT of their choice. **

**Shout out to those who have reviewed:**

**nluvwithemmettcullen **

**xTeamJacobx - You are wonderful reviewing each chapter allowing me me to actually have more than 5 reviews. **

**AriesFireOn**

**Samarus**

**Mysweetkat**

**Chapter 10 The End of Who I Was**

BPOV

I walked forward towards the danger no fear in my heart with a sudden determination. Looking at the woods seeing the seperation brought to mind a favorite poem by Robert Frost. He had once said that he stood seperated by two roads and he chose the less traveled. Me I trudged through the center of those woods I chose the short cut down the middle.

I looked behind me seeing all the people who shared todays fate, no matter the outcome we would rise or fall together. Once we reached the clearing standing in the open feild we took our positions. Jake's pack hiding in the trees out of sight. Carlise stood next to me at the head of our family, no sence in having me hide when we knew that Aro would wish to see me.

Kate stood at my left her elbow touching mine keeping close knit with Jake phased standing on my right. I reached over stroking his fir as he bumped me with his head and licked my hand. Jasper stood next to Carlise with Garrett next to Kate forming our front line of defence. Our second line was formed of Carmen and Elezar. Esme stood directly behind behind them between Alice and Emmett who kept looking into the trees for Leah.

A small howl came out of those very trees directly across where Emmett stood, Leah letting him know she was close. He nodded his teeth clenched in his strong jaw, my determination making everyone stand strong and tall.

No one spoke instead we all waiting silent and still as the seconds tripped by into minutes. I reached back through our group to grab Alices hand as we shared a vision allowing her to see around the pack for the Volturi's arrival. "20 seconds" We said together then dropped our link.

I heard the pack settle low to the ground hiding themselves waiting. Carlise turned giving Esme a kiss Alice hugged Jasper who was emminating his love into her. Garrett kissed Kate's lips in a soft peck before pinching her ass. The boy was pure adreneline looking forward to what was coming. Carmen kissed her mate as well linking her hands with his.

Jake moved closer to my side bringing his body into contact I leaned down and hugged his neck breathing in his earthy scent. He was what I would fight and win for today. I heard the multiple feet connecting with the ground at that moment. Looking out across the feild coming from the swirling mist the Volturi.

They had indeed come in massive numbers. It would appear that they brought every vampire they had ever known. Aro stood in the center regal in his approach sure of his victory no matter the choice he would make. Marcus and Caius flanked him as they moved in on us. Jane stood with Alec, as well as Felix and Demetri. Renata stood directly behind Aro her sheild already firmly wrapped around him.

I let my sences take in the powers all around us, Reneta's sheild was strong, but only able to encase Aro, and herself. I could do more than that. I was letting my sences take over. I would not sheild until I felt the powers moving in on us. Then they would learn what I could do. I watched as the wifes filled in behind them, with a huge number of people behind that. I could feel their curiousity at seeing our small group standing here willing to fight if we needed to.

Aro stopped in the middle of the feild Reneta of course close behind him keeping her guard up. Felix and Jane to his left Caius and Marcus to his right. Carlise took a step forward to speak. "Aro my old friend to what do we own the honor of your visit, and with the entire Volturi clan no less." He said.

"Carlise, indeed I have come with a grave intent today. It seems that your little family has killed my dear Edward. Pity that is for he held such potential for us. A member of the Denali clan chose to come to us with her greivences and we are here to judge accordingly." He paused for dramatic effect clucking his tongue then turning, "Come forward dear one." As he said the words Tanya removed herself from the crowd to walk out her anger comes from her in waves.

"Let us begin shall we. I have brought the clans together today to bear as witness to Tanya's words. They will make their judgement, and we will decide the fate of the Cullen clan." He spoke to the people behind him waving his arm towards us in a graceful turn. "Tanya what say you my dear."

She stepped forward and glared at me with venom pooling in her veins. "I was waiting for the return of my Edward we were to be mated. He did not come back after his trip to ensure that she was taken care of. The Volturi had ruled that she was to be turned or killed no human allowed to know of us. Edward left to ensure that she would be silenced. After many weeks when he did not return, I was shocked to hear that he had been ripped apart by that large dog and Bella well it seems she has forsaken her vampire nature and mated that thing." She spat the word thing as if my Jake was dirt under her nails.

I moved a step forward wanting to shut her mouth for her my own anger raging now allowing my sheild to stretch and snap inside me waiting to throw it up at a seconds notice. "Ah yes Isabella, how wonderful it is to see that you have joined us in the vampire way of life. A shame though to hear that Edward was not your mate instead you have chosen this horrid smelling creature instead." He said with a wrinkle on his perfect forhead.

"Aro how nice to see you, yes infact Tanya is speaking part truth. I am indeed mated to Jacob, however Edward never came back to kill me instead we were married, and he planned to turn me. The events more than that. Perhaps you would like to see for yourself?" I asked holding my hand out to him. His eyes lit up, and he approached me.

"Am I able to read you now that you are a vampire my dear?' He asked the excitement clear in his voice. "I can allow you to see what I wish Aro. I will lower my sheilf to let you see the events that took place with Edward, and you will know without a doubt that we have done nothing wrong." I spoke to him as well as the masses behind him. Making sure they understood that we were not at fault.

Stepping out closer with Jake at my side I moved to Aro as he reached then taking my hand in his. His eyes lit with excitement his face betraying him as he cycled through the memories of what had transpired with Edward. I felt the emotions coming off him tapping into Jaspers powers. Aro felt excitement and greed over my power as a sheild. I closed the link tight around my other powers. He then lit onto my mate and the pack in my memories his eyes turning a fire red with want.

I then tapped into his mind seeking while he read into me. I could see his decision that Edward and Rosalies deaths were not enough to warrent this attack. His mind set then trying to come on a way to take out the Cullen's wanting Alice, the pack and myself to be forced to join him. He coveted my sheild his desire for it almost lustful making me ill with the images that sprang forth. I closed the link and stepped out of his reach.

"Aro I hope it is clear to you now that we are infact not wrong in our actions." I said it with conviction the truth ringing clear in my voice as Japser and me combined sent out the feelings to everyone allowing the all to feel for themselves the honesty of our words.

A rumbling of voices began behind Aro from the large crowd. He turned to speak then picking up on the dissention in his ranks. "Indeed, they speak the truth, Edward was never dear Isabella's mate. He deserved the fate that was delt him. Now Tanya what to do with you for your deceit." He looked over at Felix as the words left his mouth.

With a speed that shocked even me she lay in peices at Felix's feet. "Now that her lies have been delt with I feel we should move on to the actual problem I now see here before us." Aro turned back to look at me his eyes falling on Jake. " This creature this werewolf should not be here today. We have condemed them and hunted them into extinction many years ago. We have no choice but to do the same with this one."

"No." I said moving to touch Jakes shoulder as he crouched low reading to spring. The other pack members moving to the clearing behind us their number clear now for Aro to see. His eyes lit with a small amount of fear before Carlise spoke. "They are not in fact what you think Aro. These wolves are not the Werewolves from before. These animals are shapeshifters the wolf just happening to the form of choice. As you can see there is no moon in the sky, they are not mindless creatures held by the moon,"

"Ah yes, they are in fact different." Marcus spoke. "Who cares what they are we need to eliminate the threat here and now." Cacius hissed. They moved slightly advancing. I slammed my sheild into place instantly. Right in front of them seperating the Volturi from us in the glass dome now protecting us all. They slammed to a halt as their forms met my sheild and crashed into it.

A sick twisted laughter came from Aro who rubbed his hands together, "Impressive my Isabella. You are very much everything I had hoped you would be dearest one." I met his eyes before saying, "Aro I am more than that as you will find out if you press this matter." He seemed delighted with my spirit as much as he was with my sheild. "Is that so little one are you capable of more than you show us now? I feel I am duty bound to take you under my wing. I will of course allow your mate to join you in Voltera as you undergo your tutilage."

"I will not be joining you Aro, let this go now we don't want to fight you. This family has done nothing wrong you hold no ground for this fight you seek to start." I looked behind him eyeing everyone in the crowd. The whispers starting anew at my words. "Do you feel that they should be left in peace dear ones? Is the Volturi wrong to take out a threat to our way of life?" Aro asked the crowd behind him.

A tall blonde vampire walked forward from the crowd. Her voice ringing out as she spoke, "Aro we have come to bear witness as such it is clear that the Cullen's were not wrong in what they chose to do. Instead they protected their family as would any of us. I am not going to stand by idoly as the Volturi kill an entire coven on nothing more than greed. You are all aware of my dear neices power to know the truth of someones words." She beconned a small girl forward.

The girl walked slowly she was small of stature clearly no more than a child when she had been turned. Her red eyes wise beyond her bodys age. "Amanda is right in what she says. This family speaks the truth the only lies I feel are coming from Aro as he tries to find a way to acheive his goal, whatever that might be. This family should be left in peace."

"Brianna my small one, you are welcome to leave us if you feel strongly in your convictions. I do not ask you to fight only bear witness." Aro said with a snear towards the small girl. "I will fight Aro as you are sure to know, we will fight side by side to stop you from the wrong you attempt to do this day." With that she turned placing her small hand into the tall elegant blondes as the turned to the now dispencing witnesses.

The blonde Amanda spoke again, "I will fight against the Volturi at the side of these golden eyes. They are fighting for their families their lifes in peril for Aro's greed to have new powers. How long before the Volturi come for us next. Each time he hears of a new coven growing in strength and size they are taken out without just cause. I will not stand by and see that happen again."

She turned then to walk with the small one towards us preparing to join our cause. "Jane." Aro said the words and the small one was instantly on the ground screaming in pain. I reached out grabbing and holding onto Jane's power using my own throwing it back at her. Brianna was able to stand at once as they moved through the hole I allowed in my sheild. They all watched in shock as Jane lay crumpled on the ground her body convulsing in pain. I stopped my attack once the new additions to my family were safely next to us.

"I warned you Aro, we will fight if we must, and I have more powers than you can imagine." I let the venom in my voice spread out with the waves of fear Japser and I pushed at them. Aro and the others stepped back. The remaning witnesses leaving Aro and the wifes, and his guard to their fates. "Isabella it seems you have me at a disadvantage. Surely you understand we do not wish to fight you. Perhaps we could come to an understanding." Aro said attempting to defuse the situation.

I felt it then around my sheild the tiny fingers of a power. Ahhh there you are it was Alex trying to numb us to allow them to destroy my family. In that moment I knew there would be no peaceful resolution to this day. The Volturi would never allow us to continue they might perhaps leave us in peace this day, but they would return again to pick us off. I stepped forward this time my anger causing tiny strips of electrical current to stem from my body. Kates power coursing across my skin. My hair standing on end as I drank in her strengths.

I moved out of my sheild closing it behind me. Jake rushed to get to me only everyone of my family was trapped inside safely bound in my dome of protection. I could see Jake clawing and fighting to break free. His howls of desperation tearing at my heart. "I see it clearly Aro you will never leave us alone. It will not end well this day. I will not allow you to take my mate or to hurt my family. This will end now."

The sparks leaping from my fingertips has them all moving back a step as Felix altered his attack at me, I laughed as a new power hit me from behind. Oh yes this would be fun. I pulled deeply from Amanda and flung it out towards Felix. His cry of terror ringing in my ears as his body shook from the inside. Aro screamed, "Kill them all!" I was lost to the powers floating inside me.

Felix shook and convulsed his body stretching and erupting his skin spreading out from his cold frame as it bubbled and boiled. Instanly he erupted in flames as he became the inferno of my rage. The others lept at me as Felix became the ash raining on their heads. I turned to Demetri next as he rushed me his stong frame pouncing. I evaded and as he came to the ground I turned and sent Kate's borrowed energy into him. He exploded in a flash of white lightening leaving nothing but a scorch mark on the ground in his place.

The ground itself shook then as it split and a caved in, a large cavernous hole with molten lava spewing forth behind the remaning Volturi effectively ending their escapes. Jane fell and was instantly gone from us. Renata was sheilding herself and Aro holding them safe from my attack. Ignoring them for the weakness they were i moved onto Marcus who crouched low.

Cacius srpung at me then, falling back as my sheild hit him hard in the chest a large gapping hole in his side. I sent wave after wave of my sheild forward as it pumelled him ripping him to bits. I dropped my sheild behind me allowing the others to move, as they fought next to me the wolves tearing into the bystanders who had sealed their fates aligning with the Volturi. Aro moved on Jake who fought to gain access to Renata.

Jasper, Garret, and Emmett ripping Marcus to peices on my left. I watched as Aro kicked Jake hard sending him flying back a few feet and my anger multipled. I lept then my body shking with rage. I grabbed through Renata's weak attempt to block me her eyes full of terror. I was the last thing she ever saw as my hands deftly removed her head from her shoulders. Her limp body falling at my feet.

I stepped over her moving towards the last member of the Volturi. "You die now." I screamed the rage of everyone around me the bloodlust coursing thourhg me my eyes burned as I advanced. Never had I felt the anger i did in this moment consumed by it. I couldn't stop the shaking in my body as I sprang at Aro.

I am not sure what happened as I landed on him my teeth tearing into his neck, my claws raking down his frozen chest tearing large gapping holes from him. I didn't think just tore ripped shredded him not stopping until the pile of his body was spread out around me. Tiny shards of sparkling vampire glinting in the light of day.

I turned to bark out the order to burn him when a howl ripped past my lips.


	11. Chapter 11 My Perfect Ending

**Disclaimer: Again Stephanie Meyers is the light in Twilight. I am the Ice from this story my reviewers are the Fire from Fire & Ice.**

**Chapter 11 My Perfect Ending**

JPOV

I stood next to my wife as she moved forward. I followed only to come crashing into her sheild. I instantly howled my frustration as did the rest of my pack feeding off my emotions. I could hear the others around me as we all clawed and ripped at her sheild trying to break free.

Damnit I roared in my head when nothing we did could break the hold she had on the sheild imprisoning us from her side. I cried out in fear as Felix turned his gaze to Bella. I slammed harder and harder throwing my body into the barrier. Then something snapped as I watched my world head out to face the Volturi alone.

The pressure in my heart tearing into my very soul I would never survive the loss of her. I could hear my pack trying to break through my thoughts. I looked up as Leah clamped her teeth around my neck to get me to focus. Thats when I heard the shouts of encouragement coming from the pack mind.

Looking out I saw Bella standing tall her hair flying around her sparks coming from every part of her body. Ashes fell like snow disolving before touching her body. I stood ramrod stiff as she moved the ground shaking then opening. I couldn't even register all of my thoughts as I watched in awe.

Fuck.. She was amazing her body moving fluidly and graceful taking on one after another of those bloodsucking bastards. I could see her throwing her sheild out from herself ripping chunks out of the vamp she was fighting. She had yet to even be touched no one could get to her. She was unfucking beleivable as she took them on.

I felt the pride welling in me struggling with the fear. I could see clearly that she wasn't in danger but my wolf roared that my mate nneded me and I was powerless to protect her. Then the sheild came down as we all rushed forward. I saw Bella turn her eyes towards the leader and ran to take them on. I came slamming into another sheild. My anger causing me to howl out.

I was useless these fucking powers all around me stopping me from helping my wife at all. I raced forward putting more stength into this attack hoping to weaken this sheild. I hit it again feeling it give a little only this time I connected with a sharp kick to my chest. I heard the snap a second beofre the pain hit me. I flew back landing away from them.

Shaking my head from the pain i slowly made my way back to my feet looking over to see Bella ripping the small brunette vampires head from her body. I watched her step over it. I raced forward intent on fighting beside my wife only to stop as she pounced. I heard the silence around me as she tore into the leader ripping him to shreds.

Time seemed to stand still for everyone but Bella as she finished off the last of the Volturi. I heard her in my head as she turned. _Burn it_. No one moved and her howl ripped the air. What the fuck was going on. I couldnt focus on the packs thoughts of the comments from the members of our vampire family. I was to shocked at the sight standing before me.

Bella stood on all fours her eyes a yellow color, her body a soft shade of silver that seemed to sparkle. I tried to force my brain to work harder to get to the point is was making. Then it clicked my Bella was in front of me she was a wolf. I took a few slow steps in her direction as she seemed to realaize we all stood staring.

_What the Hell? Why am I a wolf? _Again I heard her in my head part of my pack. I was at her side then not sure of what I was saying just trying to calm her down telling her I loved her over and over. The others were excited sending her thoughts of how awesome she had been while fighting. How cool she looked as a wolf. When she dropped her head I knew it was too much so I barked out the command to phase back.

With a soft shimmering feel they all phased leaving me to Bella's thoughts. She was racing on with her vampire speed thinking a thousand things at once. I started to say something anything that would calm her down. I pressed my body against her hot frame. Wait hot? Thats when my world stopped.

I could hear it, I listened trying to understand what it was, of course I knew the sound but how? She looked over my thoughts confusing her, then she felt it inside her as we listened together to the most amazing thing we had ever heard. The soft thump thump of Bella's heart beating.

**Epilogue:**

**BPOV**

I walked outside of my small house to sit on the porch swing Jake had made me. A cool glass of iced tea in my hand enjoying the sweet flavor on my tongue. It amazed me still that I was here living litterally living and breathing. Jake came outside and sat next to me holding my hand a smile reaching across his face as he leaned down to kiss my growing stomach.

I took his hand moving it to lay on my abdomen as the kicking began again. Our son always seemed to know when his father was around forever showing off with kicks into his daddys warm hand. We sat in silence each lost in thought. Neither of us had expected the events of that day 8 months ago to land us here.

I was still me immortal as I had been before kind of. Instead of being a vampire I had somehow taken on the energy of the entire pack that fateful day. With so many of them standing behind me it had flooded my sences and my body clung to them. I had phased, taking on the powers of the pack which had in effect jump started my heart.

Needless to say no one had been expecting that one. Carlise had poked and proded me ever the excited doctor. Now here we were Jake still alpha, and me his Beta his mate. I held my powers my sheild still part of me, and the pack now as well. I was not human not vampire. Instead I seemed to be a hybrid of shifter like my dear husband, and the vampire I had been.

I was able to phase, with the added strength of my vampire body as well as the speed. Only now I was living breathing no longer needing blood to sustain me instead I was alive really and truely alive. As was clear by the thump thump in my chest and the sharp pain in my stomach from our son who was all to eager to get out and take on the big bad world.

Jake smiled as he rubbed my stomach and leaned down to kiss our baby again before smiling at me. "Soon son soon." I said to my stomach before kissing my husbands waiting lips. "So I think I know what we should name him finally." I said when Jakes lips left mine.

"I think we should name him Taha Aki, after the first spirit wolf. It seems fitting given that the wolf is what brought us together allowing us to have him." Jake's smile reached his eyes as he hugged me close before letting me know how perfect he thought the name was.

I couldn't help thinking that his name was perfect, but so was my never ending never boring life.

**THE END**

**I poured my heart and soul into this I hope you love it as much as I do. Please remeber to review. It lets me know if you love it or hate it. And I worked so hard to get a responce I need feedback. Also I am going to try some oneshots so feel free to send me your ideas on what you would like to read about.**


End file.
